We
by Dany6390
Summary: Things you weren't expecting are happening, now that the world seems safe once again. Takes place at the end of RPM
1. Unexpected

"We're leaving…" he motioned towards Tenaya and then glanced up at the group.

"We're going to see if there are any other survivors out there. We talked it over and we decided this is what we really want to do."

No one spoke or made the slightest sound or movement. All the blood had been drained from Summers' face and she just stared at the ground, not quite comprehending what he had just said.

"Wait, what?" Scott spoke up at last. "You're just leaving? What if there is some danger still out there? The two of you will be defenseless! Your morpher won't work, and you won't be able to contact us. It's suicide!"

"He's right, lad! It's mad! We're a team! We have this city right here! What about us?" Flynn added.

Dillon smiled. "You guys are rangers, you will be just fine."

Summer wasn't convinced. She could see he wasn't 100 percent sure of what he was saying, there was doubt visible on his face. But she couldn't speak up… She didn't know what to say, he was leaving… he was leaving them, he was leaving her, and he hadn't even asked her to come along…

She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes; she blinked several times, willing them away. She would not cry, she would not show him how much she cared about him.

She took a deep breath and looked up with a straight face, showing no emotion, whatsoever.

Apparently she had missed half of the conversation, because now Dillon was shaking hands with Scott, and Tenaya was hugging Ziggy tight. Dillon then turned to her and the room went quiet.

"Take care…" he said while looking into her eyes. She swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't speak, afraid her voice would betray her.

He then hugged her. He hadn't given anyone a hug, but he did hug her. They had had a special bond ever since they'd met. They were close. She had once considered him her best friend. But her feelings had changed; she'd started to care more and more about him. But she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. She had always known he just saw her as a friend, a close friend, but a friend nonetheless.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, knowing this was goodbye. Knowing this was the last chance she had to be close to him, and she wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Be… careful…" she managed to whisper. Then the moment was gone. He let go of her and stepped back. He didn't look at her anymore and she felt rejected once again. He nodded to all of them as a group, and got into his car. Tenaya waved at them one more time from the passengers' seat, and they drove off.

The whole room went quiet once again. No one knew what to say. Scott then broke the silence by sighing heavily. "Well, that's that… I know you guys are sad because of Dillon leaving, but we have to stick together. We still have the city to look after. I will miss him too, but we have to go on."

Ziggy gazed in the direction Dillons' car had disappeared. "He was my best friend. Who am I going to show my new shadow puppets to, now?"

Flynn took a step towards Ziggy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can always show them to me, I can use a little entertainment now and then, ya know?" He smiled at him reassuringly. "Thanks Flynn." Ziggy said, smiling at him.

They all had been avoiding looking at Summer. They knew this was the hardest for her. She and Dillon had been close, they all knew that. When Dillon had told them he was leaving, they had expected Summer to go along with him. But on the other hand they knew that Summer felt it was her duty to protect the city.

Scott turned around to see how Summer was coping, but found that Summer was gone. He looked around to find her and just in time he saw her bedroom door close.

"Poor Summer…" he mumbled.

No one answered, but silently they all agreed with him. Slowly everyone started to move in different directions, ready to continue doing whatever it was they were doing before Dillon had called them.

Gem and Gemma ran off to do some investigating outside of the city, something they loved to do. Dr. K had been very upset when she first found out they'd been going outside of the city without her permission. But after Scott had talked to her, she had decided it was alright, since Venjix had been destroyed.

Flynn continued to work on a new invention of his, a device which could expand the range of the scanners Dr. K was using to detect any sign of life nearby Corinth. He had been working on it for weeks, and much to his surprise, Dr K. had reacted positively to the concept. Actually, she had run up to him and hugged him. Afterwards she had apologized for the rash behavior, but still it felt good to him to know that she appreciated his help. While he was busy checking the wiring for the device, Ziggy just sat next to him, flexing his fingers, preparing to show some of his most difficult shadow puppets to Flynn.

Scott didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to go up to Summers' room to make sure she was alright. Or to talk to her, to tell her that it was going to be okay. But he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't appreciate his presence right now. She had been a very cheery person ever since they had become rangers, but he knew that her past wasn't that rosy. And he also knew that she needed time for herself sometimes, and he figured this was a time like that. She was a good actress, she always seemed happy, she always managed to hide her emotions from other people. But today she had failed; everyone had seen her sadness.

He was so mad at Dillon for leaving her like this. Summer had had a crash on him ever since they'd met. But Dillon had never responded. He just saw her as a friend. "I suppose she never really accepted that…" he mumbled to himself.

He decided to go out and take his 'Racer' for a drive. After that he'd go talk to Summer. First he had to build up the courage to do so, and think of what exactly he was going to say.


	2. Live with it

Summer lay on her bed, her room was dark. She hadn't even bothered to open the blinds, or to turn the lights on. Even though she felt like crying, she hadn't shed a tear. She just wanted some peace and quiet. She tried not to think about today's' events, but when she closed her eyes, it all came rushing back to her anyways. Why did he have to leave? She knew very well that he had wanted to get out of Corinth ever since he entered, but she hadn't expected he still wanted to. Not now, now that he had made so many friends here. This was his home.

Sure, when he first came here he didn't feel at home, but they had all seen the changes in him, he became friendlier and more part of the team. In the beginning all he did was fight with Scott, their personalities had clashed, but it didn't take long for them to grow respect for one another and become real friends.

Maybe it wasn't so much the fact that he had left, that hurt her, but more so the fact that he hadn't asked her to come along with him. She really thought they had become close enough, for him to ask her that.

She had been there for him when he was having nightmares. When he had been afraid of turning into a robot and hurting his friends. And he, in turn, had stood up for her when her parents tried to force her to marry Chaz… Had that not been a sign?

That had been the moment she had realized that she liked him more than just a friend. That friendship had grown into something more for her. And him defending her like that, that had to mean something, right?

Was she destined to spend the rest of her life wondering how he was doing? Not knowing where he was or even if he was still alive? But above all, wondering if he had never felt the same way about her as she did about him..? She couldn't do that. She wouldn't. Somehow, someway she had to deal with the changes that had taken place in her life today. In all of their lives.

She shook her head. `I'm not the only one who had to say goodbye to someone dear to me, today… Ziggy lost his best friend, and I suppose the same thing counts for Scott, even though he won't admit it. I shouldn't be so selfish as to think I am the only one who'll miss him.` she thought to herself.

She sat up on her bed and looked around. Only now did she realize that when she had barged into her room and had thrown some of her stuff around in anger, she had broken a bottle of perfume and now her room smelled excessively like flowers. "Great… just great." she said, annoyed.

She stood up and started picking up the items that lay scattered all over her floor. She opened the blinds and blinked against the bright light that came in through the window. Today was such a sunny day, she really had to try and enjoy it. She opened the window and a fresh breeze brushed against her face. She turned to look at her room. "Well at least it looks the same as it did this morning, again…"

While walking back to her bed she noticed a book lying under her bed, she picked it up and suddenly felt like reading. She opened it and had just started to read the first line when there was a knock on her door.

"I don't feel like company…" she yelled. When she didn't hear anything after that, she assumed that whoever it had been, had decided to leave her alone, so she continued to read the first line of her book.

Suddenly her door opened and Scott came barging in, looking kind of bewildered. "Scott? What the.." she didn't finish her sentence because she could tell from the look on his face that he needed someone to talk to. And quite frankly, so did she.

"Hey…" Scott said. While lingering in the doorway.

"Hey…" Summer replied. "Come on in" she motioned for him to come sit next to her on the bed.

He closed the door and after having taken a few steps towards her bed, he sat down. He turned to face her almost immediately and started talking. "How are you?"

"Well that is a nice way of starting this conversation…" Summer replied. When she saw a desperate glint in his eyes, she continued; "Not that great, to be honest. How about you? Where have you been? I heard your car leave the Garage like 3 hours ago!"

"I've been driving around… I was going to think of something to say to you to make you feel better, but I ended up reminiscing about, well, you know, our past experiences as rangers and stuff." He shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet.

Then, without saying a word or giving any indication, Summer leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. After a few seconds she felt his arms wrap around her and they just sat there for several minutes. Finally, Summer spoke up. "There isn't much we can say, is there? We'll all miss him. All for different reasons, and some more than others… But he will be missed. We just have to learn to deal with it."

They let go of each other and Scott smiled at her half-heartedly. "I'll kill you if you tell the others about this, but he was probably the best friend I ever had."

"I know that, and I think the others do too… You guys hated each other at first, but you two are so much alike, you were bound to become friends sooner or later. But that doesn't mean you can't make new best friends." Then she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking at him with an innocent smile on her face. "Besides, he left. So there is no reason for us to not forget about him and move on."

"You're crazy" Scott laughed and stood up as well. "Let's go get a drink downstairs. Pick up where we left off."

(That last sentence is a spoiler for what's coming!)


	3. Confessions

Two weeks later…

"Good morning!" Scott greeted everyone cheerily, while jumping down the stairs. "Did everyone sleep well?" He pulled out a chair, grabbed a plate and sat down. Gazing around the table he tried to decide what he would have for breakfast. Finally he decided on cereal and after filling a bowl, he started munching, a smile still visible on his face.

"Wow you sure are happy this morning…" Ziggy said. "What's going on? Were the new parts for your car delivered in the mail or something?" He was always the cheery morning person, Scott was the one with a bad mood in the morning. He was really, really curious what had brought that on.

"Nothing my friend, I am just happy! Look out of the window! The sun is shining; it is a beautiful day today! No reason for me not to be happy!" He finished his cereal and washed up the bowl. Then he walked over to his car, leaving Ziggy and Flynn (who had also been there, having breakfast) staring at each other bewildered.

"Mhmm I wonder what is going on with him…" Ziggy said, while giving Flynn a questioning look. "I have no idea, lad. But I intend to find out." Flynn said, while standing up. "I bet I can get it out of him, I have just the right skills for it…"

He walked over to where Scott was looking under the hood of his car. Flynn tried to see what he was looking at, but nothing seemed wrong, or seemed to need being looked at. 'Wow the lad really seems to have lost it…' He thought to himself, before speaking up.

"Aye mate, hou's it gaun?" Flynn said, while petting the car. "Ye seem kind of outta it?"

Scott snapped out of his daze and replaced his dreamy expression for a serious one this time. "Honestly Flynn… I have no idea and yet I do?"

Flynn blinked a few times before speaking up; "Ehh I don't get it…" he said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Last night, Summer and I went for a bike ride in the forest by the lake, and we sat down there and talked for, like, hours. After that we went home, but when I went to bed I had this freaky dream about the previous night, only…" He trailed off. He wasn't sure if he should tell Flynn. Sure, Flynn was a really good friend of his, and if it hadn't concerned Summer, he would have told him. But this _was_ about Summer, and he couldn't risk it, for the team's sake… But it was probably best if he talked to someone about it… Dreams meant nothing, right?

"Come on, mate! Ye can tell me!" Flynn said while giving Scott a friendly pat on the back.

"I had a dream…" Scott started. "I relived last night, the entire night. Only it was different, there were developments…" He hesitated.

When Scott didn't continue, Flynn gave him an exasperated look.

"It's just that… It was so realistic! I am not even sure if I was dreaming or if _that _is what actually happened anymore..."

"Scott!" Flynn yelled in his ear.

"Woah" Scott snapped out of the daze he had yet again fallen in to. "IsleptwithSummer" he spoke up so fast that it took Flynn a few minutes to understand what he'd just said, and then another few moments to convince himself that he had really heard what he thought he had heard.

"What..?" He whispered. He was at a loss of words.

"Come on Flynn. Say something to me, man. I'm losing it over here." Scott said.

"This is what ye dreamt, right? I mean, that didn't happen for real, did it? Tell me it didn't!" Flynn begged him.

I'm pretty sure it happened in my dream, but then I woke up this morning and I started thinking and, I mean, Summer and me, we've been spending so much time together lately…"

Flynn stared at him, still in shock and still not quite comprehending what was going on. "Ye have a crush on Summer?" He stameled.

"I, no. I mean, we used to be so close and all, nah, I can't have a crush on her, can I?"

Flynn had somehow managed to composed himself and now turned to Scott. "Listen man, I know it used to be just us. Me, you and Summer. We were a great team, and very close. But it all changed when Dillon and Ziggy turned up. And I know that you always had a weak spot for Summer, and that you guys were really close, and I also know that it changed when Dillon came into the picture. But what makes ye think things'll work out different now? It was just us three for months, if something was supposed to happen, it would have happened, wouldn't it?"

Scott looked away. "I don't know man, I mean, we've been spending so much time together lately, and well, Dillon has been gone for 2 weeks now! He isn't coming back and I bet she realizes that. Maybe she also thinks it's time to move on?"

"I doubt it. They were close, lad." He sighed and continued; "I think ye better forget about this for now, and _definitely_ don't try anything with Summer!"

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe the events of the last couple of months are taking their toll on me? Maybe I need a break… anyways, don't you tell anything to another living soul! I promise you, if you do, you are dead!" He poked Flynn in the shoulder, trying to make it clear to him that he wasn't kidding.

"Aye, as long as things in this team don't change, I don't want things to become weird between yerself and Summer. But I'm keeping an eye on things. Just so ye know."


End file.
